


Rubic's Cube

by DemiBoyDoesStuff



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Songfic, from my old FF account, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiBoyDoesStuff/pseuds/DemiBoyDoesStuff
Summary: Rex thinks about the puzzle of his life





	Rubic's Cube

**Author's Note:**

> from my old FF account from when I was like 13 and mostly unedited, it was taken down bc FF has rules against songfics, but I'm putting it back here so it can still be out there, ya'know. so sorry about my 13 year old level prose and skill here but I was literally 13 when I wrote it.
> 
> The song is called Rubik’s Cube it’s by Athlete

The world is too heavy  
Too big for my shoulders

A fifteen year old Rex’s BFS groans under the weight of an EVO, the beast is trying it’s hardest to push past it, to sink it’s fangs into Rex’s flesh. Rex is slipping, he can’t take it, the EVO is going to get through his defenses, and Rex is going to die.

Come take this weight off me now

But he doesn’t. Six saves him, his blades slice through the EVO, like hot knives through warm butter, distracting the mutant long enough for Rex to cure it. At this point Rex succumbs to exhaustion and blood loss and faints. Six carries him back to the jet

1000's of answers  
To one simple question

Who is he? That’s all he wants to know, everyone in Providence seems to have some sort of answer, but really they all tell him what he is ‘EVO, cure, kid’

Come take this weight off me now

He asks Six when he is twelve, mostly because Holiday told him to.

“You’re Rex” he tells the boy

“But who was I” he asks, practically begs Six to answer, 

“That’s not what you asked, you asked who you are, and you are Rex, regardless of who you were” Six then tells the boy not to bother him with stupid questions and get on with training. Rex doesn’t entirely understand the answer, but he likes it

Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go  
Twisting and turning the colors in rows  
I'm so intent to find out what it is  
This is my Rubik's cube  
I know I can figure it out

Six gives a twelve year old Rex the colorful cube as a gift, it ends up tucked away in his closet of a room, Rex has better things to think about than plastic puzzles. But sometimes when he is thinking about the puzzle that is his life, his thoughts go back to the Rubik’s cube, dusty and mostly forgotten and he can’t help but smile. That is one of the only gifts he has ever gotten.

Lost in the playground  
Late night nostalgia  
Open the sky for me now

a fourteen year old Rex is sitting on a swing, he has a bag on his back that contains all of his worldly positions. He scowls as Six sits down next to him he says that he won’t go back, Six says that he has to, this is normal, Rex always sits and mopes before getting up and following Six, but he doesn’t this time. This time he says no. he tells Six that he doesn’t need to go back, that he has no reason to, Six tries to tell him about the people that he needs to cure, but it doesn’t work, Six tries to threaten him, it still doesn’t work, then Six tells him that they will miss him, that works.

Friends round the fire  
Outside in December  
Open the sky for me now

The jet broke down. It seems funny until you realize this means that a thirteen year old EVO, a talking chimp a Doctor with three PhDs and an ‘agro ninja nanny’ are left in a Canadian forest in the middle of winter with no way to stay warm. Six built a fire. It wasn’t a huge fire with s'omores and camp fire songs, but it was warm and they did tell jokes and stories, or at least Holiday Bobo and Rex did, Six gave away no piece of his past

Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go  
Twisting and turning the colors in rows  
I'm so intent to find out what it is  
This is my Rubik's cube  
I know I can figure it out

Rex had found his brother. He should have been happy, but he wasn’t. the happiness was overshadowed by the fear and suspicion that Van Kliess had put upon him, he didn’t know who to trust or what to do.   
Well that wasn’t all true, he knew he could trust the people he’d known for as long as he could remember, he almost felt bad about putting them above his brother. Almost.

Credits roll over the edge of horizons  
That I haven't discovered yet

it seemed wrong for it to be over. Nanites. Wars. Power struggles. Preventing the end of the world. For Rex it was strange, he had no memories of life before Nanites, he had no idea what to do without them. He felt like he should keep going, cure something, save someone. But there was nothing to save and on one to cure

Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go  
Twisting and turning the colors in rows  
I'm so intent to find out what it is  
This is my Rubik's cube  
I know I can figure it out

Sixteen year old Rex sat on the roof of the Providence building, a plastic puzzle in his hand and a real one on his mind. Six sat next to him, silently looking up at the stars. They had been here for a while. Rex’s fingers played with the cube, squares locked into place and finally Rex could admire his work “got it” he stated with pride, the corner of Six’s lip twitched slightly, “good job, maybe next time it won’t take you four years.” Rex didn’t say anything, because he had solved more puzzles than the plastic one, he hoped he wouldn’t have to solve the puzzle again, and if he did, he hoped it wouldn’t take him four years


End file.
